Mein
by eRingo
Summary: -kesesese...hey west, no te ves tan gallina cuando peleas contra los aliados eh?"- Un momento en la mente enferma y retorcida de Gilbert :D PrussiaxAlemania notas de Friederich y de Freud x.x lean y entenderan


Nota: xD aun no he acabado con "Nuestra enferma forma de amar" pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre Gil, no se :3 me encanta su forma de ser.

Advertencias: yaoi? xD creo que eso ya es normal. Gilbert, Ludwig, Friederich (tutor de Gil) y una leve alusión a Freud (omg XD nótese mi proyección de amor hacia mi carrera de filosofía ahahahahaha)

**Mein **

Sientes el calor en tus mejillas, recorriéndote entero, la adrenalina se apodera de ti, la ropa perfecta, elegante y pretenciosa, y tu rostro, salpicado de "tinta" del mismo color de tus ojos…

La cama blanca, sabanas desacomodadas, sonríes con sarna y burla, pero solo cuando entiendes que _naciste y estas hecho para vivir de peleas _puedes entender lo que se siente una vida así. Lo tienes encarcelado ante ti, esta atrapado en tu cuerpo, eres su dueño por que simplemente eres tan sorprendente. Lames su cuello con lujuria. Sus ojos azules no dejan de contrastar con aquel sonrojo manzana, aquel sonrojo…sangre, como tus pupilas que se deleitan con esa visión. En ese momento, Ludwig daba una de esas batallas como las que viviste y disfrutaste tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo…West?-

-G-Gilbert…-

-kesesesese…no te ves tan gallina cuando peleas contra los aliados ¿eh West?-

Ves al hombre temblando debajo de tu cuerpo, juegas con sus pezones y sigues sonriendo de esa manera lasciva, perfecta, de entre tantas fantasías lujuriosas quizás prefieres que West sea solo la mas ligera de todas ellas, tienes "otros" juguetes mas perfectos para el sufrimiento, después de todo, West es West, no puedes violar al amoroso chiquillo que cuidaste, aunque si lo vas a hacer de tu propiedad prefieres que no sea con tanta "furia".

Deslizas tus manos, sientes su cuerpo retorcerse de placer debajo de ti, en tus manos, su cabello rubio despeinado, es una obra de arte, simplemente es excitante. Te sientes satisfecho, no sabes exactamente que pensar, pero te retuerces de placer al saber que deleitante es este papel que Friederich usaba cuando tu eras el que estaba debajo de el…como ahora lo hacia Ludwig estando debajo de ti. Bajas lentamente lamiéndolo, llegas hasta su entrepierna y acaricias su erección con burla y sarcasmo.

-Hey West…quiero un poco de wurst…-

Tiembla de placer, agradeces entonces que Friederich te hiciera un adicto a hacerlo, agradeces ser tan enfermo y retorcido como capaz de saber los puntos débiles de cualquiera que se ponga debajo de ti para que lo devores. Atrapas el miembro de west y lo lames, lento, luego mas rápido, acorde, perfecta, excitante, estas demasiado ansioso al oír esos gemidos fuertes e intensos que pega west, sonríes de que al menos el no sea tan pudoroso e inquieto como Roderich, aunque claro sabes, el austriaco es tu juguete favorito, por que Ludwig pone mas resistencia a tus exigencias, mientras Roderich simplemente cede como cual corderito. Aparte no tienes que oir los quejidos de "Gilbert…Tengo esposa!", "Gilbert! Estoy casado!", "Basta Gilbeert…" que generalmente da Roderich, West solo gime y gime, grita de placer y se aferra a tu cuerpo. Eso te encanta.

Metes tus dedos en su boca, los lame y sabes que es lo que quiere, es hombre de pocas palabras, así que le das lo que desea, metes tus dedos en su entrada y sientes como se arquea su espalda, mete…saca…mete…saca…puedes oír a Friederich en tu mente satisfaciéndose y felicitándote por lo buen chico que eres y lo bien que aprendiste de el.

Te hartas de ese juego de niños y pones tu miembro adentro de el, gime mas y mas fuerte, es como los himnos de guerra que te inspiraban o como la adrenalina y deleite de poder pelear frente a frente, es un adversario mas que especial por que west no sabe de esto, el solo sabe de peleas en batalla, de armas y de cuidar a Italia para que no estropee sus planes perfectos y bellos, que mas da? A ti te da satisfacción que este a tu merced no es así?.

Lo masturbas, tus ojos no dejan de seguir cada expresión de su perfecto rostro, sientes con deleite saciar tus sentidos. Y así continuas, hasta que te corres adentro de el y el en tu mano, sales de el y lo dejas exhausto. La batalla ha sido divertida.

Sonríes de nuevo con orgullo y egolatría, tu tienes tu magnificencia intacta y el se retuerce.

Ves a la ventana cuando llueve, no te conmueves, después de todo Freud lo dijo.

"Todo es Sexo"

Omg…lo se D: esta cortito…pero me encanto como quedo, Gilbert aprovechándose suciamente de Lud xDDDDDDD espero les guste, es un lemon peque, no es tan extenso como lo que generalmente escribo, y si es un oneshot D:

Ya saben, jitomatazos, botellas de vodka voladoras, mr. Braginsky o un review son clara y amadamente recibidos =) gracias por leer.


End file.
